


Joshua Attends A Funeral

by ReaperShadCat



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Pre-Canon, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperShadCat/pseuds/ReaperShadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only anomaly was that they never found a goodbye note, but that's because you never wrote one. You figured that the bullet in your head was explanation enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joshua Attends A Funeral

You look good in a suit and tie. A shame, you think, that such a nice outfit has been wasted on such a pointless event.

You look at all the people around you, and you almost want to laugh. So many of the crying faces belonged to people who had called you a freak and stolen your lunch money and never once showed interest in your well being. It was karma, you supposed.

The official report had listed nothing other than a gunshot wound and blood loss as your killer, but they all knew, you knew they knew, that your real murderer was you. No other murderer would have snuck into your room at midday while your parents were out, angrily poured all your pills from their bottles and ground them to dust, broken the mirror with their fist and then turned to you and pulled the trigger.

The only anomaly was that they never found a goodbye note, but that's because you never wrote one. You figured that the bullet in your head was explanation enough.

Nine days has passed since then, and you were free for another five, so you figured you might as well show up. No one questioned the hooded boy with the same face as the deceased, because no one could see him. Not that you would have been noticed, anyways - they were all absorbed in themselves.

You felt sick at the sight of them - hundreds of them, all crying their eyes out because they felt bad. But it wasn't you they were crying for. No, you could tell they were crying because of their mistakes. They were crying because they hadn't pretended to like you enough to keep you from this. They were upset because they knew they were wrong and because they couldn't apologize and make up for their sins.

People are all the same. They all only care about themselves and if in the end they'd be judged for their cruelty.

You laughed. If only they knew what awaited them on the other side.

If only they knew that you would be waiting. You stretched out the black, spiked tattoo limbs that protruded from your shoulder blades, which were possibly your favorite feature of your body. It was a shame that your classmates would have to wait until they were dead to see them on you.

You wandered closer, to where a student from your school - one you had never even seen before, admittedly - spouted cute lies about how you were on your way to becoming a successful businessman when your life was tragically cut short, and how you did well in school (did all those failing grades and unexcused absences count as doing well?) and that you were one of the most intelligent people they had ever met. It was funny, because you had never met -them- before, so you didn't see how they could possibly gauge your mental capacity.

You watched as they lowered your pale body into the ground. Honestly you would have preferred a different wood for your coffin, and a less ridiculous looking headstone (angel statues were so disgustingly cliche, in your opinion) but on second thought you didn't really care, because if your family thought that your soul could rest in peace in a cedar coffin, the more power to them.

You much preferred your soul where it was now anyways, that being wearing a Reaper outfit and getting a little bit hungry. You had wanted to visit the man at the coffee shop again now that you were dead, but he wasn't there today. Maybe he was attending your funeral; you really didn't care to look. You could visit him some other time. Ramen sounded like a better dinner plan than coffee anyways.

You watched your mother and father say sad things to each other. You thought it a shame that the only thing that had them in the same city in five years was their son's death. Maybe they'd be nicer to each other. You doubted it.

You yawned and looked at the time on a nearby mourner's watch. It was getting late, and you'd rather not stick around to watch everyone cry over dinner. You had seen all you needed to see.

You pulled the red bandanna over your face and sauntered away. You didn't want to be around people anymore.

You didn't like people. They were all the same, after all. They would never change, no matter what.

They would never change. There was no point in trying to change them. In a few weeks they'd move on to the next freak in school until they were driven to do as you had done.

It was disgusting, and people were disgusting, and you couldn't wait to destroy them next week, punish them for being cruel, judge them for their hate.

People were worthless, you thought. You stood under a nearby cherry tree and watched the sunset as it reflected off of a falling leaf.

You reached up and plucked a cherry off one of the branches, nibbling at it and remarking that it was still sour. You never liked cherries much. Maybe if you had left it to ripen another three weeks or so, it would be sweet, and you'd like the flavor better.

Maybe one day they'd be ripe enough.

That day was far, far in the future.


End file.
